dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma
Akuma (the Japanese word for "Demon" or "Devil"), as she is portrayed on the chats, is Itazura on the forums (the literal Japanese translation for "Mischief".) She is obnoxious and sadistic, typically picking random fights with innocent chat users simply to gain some sort of reaction. She is most likely known for "thriving" on the hatred and negative feelings she accumulates from others. She often tries to take control of the conversations in the chatrooms by breaking off into a completely unrelated topic, or simply demanding the users to talk about something more interesting. Her topics usually tend to lean towards a "perverted and unnecessary" outlook, often causing users to feel uncomfortable and confused. Akuma finds immense pleasure in picking "experiments" and claiming them as her own. She then will test her "experimental units" with various random questions varying from international events to flat-out useless facts. If the test subject passes, Akuma will then take full control over her new "toy" and use them in any way she so pleases. Once she has deemed you one of her "toys", there is no possible way of escape. 'Roleplaying Information:' Akuma's roleplaying time is completely random, varying from a few seconds to a few hours. While roleplaying, no topic is off limits to Akuma. The topics are either sexual, violent, hateful, or a graphic mixture of the three. Her roleplay is known to leave many innocent bystanders mentally scarred and/or in a deep state of adoration or loathing. Once Akuma roleplays, is is highly reccomended that you either leave the room or brace yourself for the worst. Once she begins to roleplay, abnormal things will most certainly take place. Neko Akuma Although Akuma is widely known for being hateful and evil, she does have a softer side to her. Neko Akuma was first discovered in a chat with NT, Kaito, and MP. While in the chat, Akuma suddenly began to take on cat-like characteristics, such as ending sentences with "nya~" or randomly meowing or cuddling with various people. When qustioned about her odd state, Neko Akuma responded that turning into a cat at random was normal for a demon. That day, Neko Akuma spent the majority of her day clinging to Kaito for his ice cream and hissing at MP, who was some sort of canine. After some time and random discussion, NT and Izaya aka Cereal Box decided to try and throw Neko Akuma into a pot of boiling water to cook her. Although she was thrown into a cage for quite a long amount of time, Akuma was able to escape and quickly transformed back into normal Akuma to avoid getting stuck in the same situation once again. Since then, Neko Akuma has admitted to liking Kaito the most, for he pets her, gives her snacks, and plays with her. Recently, Akuma has discovered that she can transform into "Half Neko Akuma", in which she grows a tail and cat ears, similar to the widely-known "catgirl". Akuma uses this tactic when found in a quarrel with NT, who is allergic to cats. She uses her tail to poke and brush against NT, causing him to sneeze uncontrollably. Despite the advantage of NT being allergic, the two have discovered that Akuma is extremely sensitive in this state, often leading to a much more interesting ''sexual experience. Akuma and Izaya (warning: sexual content) One day in the chatrooms, Akuma stumbled upon Celty and Shinra. The two were simply talking, much to Akuma's displeasure. Following her instincts, Akuma began to sexually harass the two in an attempt for them to engage in some sort of sexual act. When Celty refused and left the room, Akuma took it upon herself to violently molest the doctor, force him to wear a leash and collar, and then lock him up naked and battered in a cage. While the witnesses tried to comfort Shinra, Akuma jumped on the opportunity and suddenly attacked Izaya aka Cereal Box. Akuma, being a new user and unaware of Izaya's reputation, proceeded to engage Izaya sexually, hoping to gain a reaction from him. When she had failed to make Izaya even flinch, he then voilently threw her on the ground and proceeded to violate her with Blue-chan, a large blue dildo with motor operated lights and music. Akuma feverently gave up in fear of Blue-chan and curled up in a corner. Since that day, Akuma has had a fear of Izaya, although at times she will side with him in arguments. On occasions she will forget about the incident until someone mentions Blue-chan or the video that contains the footage of the act which is commonly used as blackmail against her. After the incident, Akuma found herself chatting with Shizuo, Izaya's mortal nemesis. When Akuma explained what had happened to her, the two somehow "bonded" over their mutual hatred for Izaya. Shizuo then offered Akuma to stay in his "Izaya-proof" apartment so she would be protected by Shizuo. Akuma happily accepted the offer and moved in immediately, turning into Neko Akuma and asking for milk and sleeping on Shizuo's couch. A while ago, it was discovered that Izaya is actually Akuma's biological father, as proclaimed by her beloved adoptive mother, Kanra. Oddly enough, the situation makes complete sense, seeing as Kanra has said on multiple occasion "You (akuma) are the spitting representation of your whore father~". Akuma's Birth (Act of Creation): The story of Akuma's birth is one of the most known Dollars legends, as it is so unbelieveable, yet expected. The imfamous demon was the result of one of Izaya's elongated time of sexual frustration. For the longest time, the man remained without partaking in his once constant sexual acts, worrying many spectators. One day, Izaya's tolerance for his dryspell snapped and he displaced an abnormally massive amount of semen. From this amorphous mass of semen, Akuma was born. Some believe that her birth might be the cause as to why she has such an adulterated attraction to the white substance. Akuma's "Lovers" (warning: somewhat sexual content) Due to her sadistic nature, Akuma spends some of her time finding males and engaging in sexual acts with them in the chatroom. Many of her so-called "lovers" were gained using her flirty, sexual comments and manipulative skills/attributes, as she tends to like the males who are brave enough to pick a fight with her or side against her in an argument. The main reason she engages in such acts is merely to make the bystanders in the chatroom feel uncomfortable or to further excite the crowd when a conversation gets boring. She also admits to doing it because she likes making her partner surrender to her will and turning them into a "messy, horny creature." While engaging in such acts, Akuma likes to challenge her partner in a sort of "sexual duel" in which she tries to make her partner "finish" before her. Althogh Akuma is motivated to win everytime, certain lovers of hers have simply been "too good" for her to tease about losing. When the act is done, Akuma likes to cling to her partner and ask everyone in the room what they thought of the 'performance". Contrary to belief, not all of Akuma's "lovers" are men she has been sexually involved with in the chatrooms. More of her lovers are simply men she has enchanted with her flirty comments and actions. Akuma keeps these lovers simply to use them, as she will often demand them to do something for her, such as going into the kitchen and making her a "sammich." Although several people in the chatrooms tell her lovers that she is using them, she always manipulates her lovers into thinking that she generally loves them. Akuma and NT Most recently, Akuma has taken quite a strong liking to her most recent lover NT, the first man to ever beat her in one of her "sexual duels." At first she disliked him for attemting to stop her from raping Mikado in a chat and trying to boil her alive while she was Neko Akuma, but after an exchange of witty banter and violent threats, the two found themselves engaging in a rather "heated" act. Since their first interaction, the two have been spotted together more frequently, although no one really knows the condition of their relationship. Their "interactions" tend to be quite heated and impassionate, causing bystanders to either run out of the chatroom rapidly, or stay and watch in awe. Their acts (or how the two participants call it "Punishments") usually involve leashes, collars, handcuffs, rope, vibrating toys, and a videocamera.Recently, the two lovers have been rather creative in their "adventures", turning from slow and steady to rough and passionate. After a particular rampage of destruction in Shizuo's apartment (and Akuma's residence), NT offered Akuma to live with him in Simon's sushi store. Akuma happily agreed. Although Akuma is fond of him, she is still somewhat bothered by the fact that NT blackmailed Akuma by threatening to upload the video of her and Izaya's profound acts onto Youtube. In fear of the video being published, Akuma indulged NT's desires by creating a heated yuri scene with Anri. Despite this, the scene didn't get far, as Akuma found a loophole that stated "He didn't say how ''far he wanted the scene to go." Akuma and Anri then stopped their steamy scene and took a bow for their very appreciative audience, who then gave a standing ovation and threw flowers and praise. Akuma happily thanked everyone and bowed, but the heat of the scene promptly caused a less-experienced Anri to collapse on the floor.Since the scene, Akuma and Anri have become good friends. At one point, Akuma convinced Anri to join her and NT in one of their lovemaking sessions. Anri accepted, but suddenly became inactive right in the middle of the activity. Akuma then teasted NT and stated "You (NT) killed her with your dick~" Although the two are currently very close, other users have become rather concerned about their habit of avoiding "safe sex". HomoMilk is often urging them to use a condom in fear of Akuma becoming pregnant. The two simply shrug it off and usually ignore him, too concentrated on the current task at hand. When Homomilk asked the two what would they do if Akuma ever became pregnant, NT simply stated 'We'll worry about it when and if it happens..." This seems to not be enought for poor HomoMilk, as he never stops throwing various kinds of condoms at the lovers. Recently, when Homomilk asked Akuma why they never used one, she replied with "We're too rough~ It would just break!" For awhile, the two lovers had been caught in a web of lies, plans, and general mayhem. After Duckie told Akuma that Kururi, Akuma's most hated enemy, had slept with NT, Akuma had a split-second breakdown due to the fact that two days before that, NT had told Kururi that he prefered Akuma over her, which made Akuma believe NT was no longer simply another one of her "lovers". She would glare at NT hatefully every time he was even remotely close to Kururi, and she would unleash a violent attack on Kururi every time the two met. Much to Akuma's distaste, NT has decided to ignore her violent outbursts and proceed to engage kururi sexually whenever Akuma leaves the chat,often right after Akuma and NT are finished with their own sexual encounters. While Kururi would be with NT, Akuma decided to take matters into her own hands by openly seducing Homomilk right in front of the two. This would cause Kururi to become rather angry and cause Homomilk to be quite disturbed. However, Akuma's seduction tacting soon faultered and left Kururi momentarily unnafected and worse, NT simply told Akuma "I dont' care if you fuck around." After that, Akuma chose to ignore NT for quite awhile. As of now, Akuma and NT are in the height of their relationship, even as to taking the next step and getting married soon. Akuma and NT's "Creation" One day when both NT and Kururi were gone, Akuma found herself simply teasing the usually submissive Homomilk. Suddenly, Homomilk snapped and claimed to be in an "evil" mood. Intranced with curiosity, Akuma proceeded to engage Homo with sexual banter and dirty comments in an attempt to "top" Homo. Evil Homomilk told Akuma that she was "Simply using me (Homo) as a replacement for NT~" AKuma then became furious at the mention of NT's name, causing her to pin Homo up against a wall and attack him. After Homo kept taunting her with mention of NT's infidelity, Akuma became driven to prove that she didn't need NT to be happy, and that she could do whatever she wanted to without worrying about his feelings. This cause both Homomilk and Akuma to find themselves in a sexual encounter involving licking, sucking, and dirty talk. When Kururi heard about this, she began to violently yell at Akuma, screaming "DON'T TOUCH MY HOMOMILK!" Akuma then retaliated with "DON'T TOUCH MY NT!!" When Akuma said this, Kururi angrily told Akuma that NT was hers now. Suddenly, Akuma's bottled-up emotions got the best of her, making her angrily yell at Kururi, "HE'S NOT YOURS HE'S THE FATHER OF MY BAB- Oh shit...I should stop right there..." This statement lead the entire chatroom to a stunning halt. Most stood in awe, the news of this shaking the very core of their soul. Akuma then hid herself while Kurui simply stood there. When NT finally returned, the chats exploded in an attempt to tell him what was happening. After many confusing minutes, Akuma simply told NT that she was indeed pregnant with his child. At first, NT was in no way convinced that was his child, as he believed that the Elixer of Youth that gave him immortality had also made him infertile. However, Akuma told NT that she had discussed this with Vino, the man who gave NT the elixer in the first place. VIno stated that the elixer had no side effects (the two also discussed the chances of a demon/human child being born). After explaining the situation, NT told Akuma he would do the "right thing" depending on whether she chose to keep the child or not. Akuma didn't have an answer ready, but after having a rather heart-felt conversation with her friends, Akuma told NT that she wanted to keep the child. NT then agreed to stay by her side and help raise his child, much to Kururi's distaste. Despite the rather crucial situation, Akuma finds herself forgetting about the child alot. Many question when the child will be born, and the women of the chat question her about why she shows no signs of a child even developing in her. Akuma usually shrugs these questions off and states: "I'll freak out when the time comes, whenever that may be." Akuma and NT's Finale/Return During the wedding reception of Deet and Aruoke, Nt and Akuma decided to have their own little "party" and proceeded to engage in loud and rough sexual intercourse that could be heard by all those attending the wedding. After the act of passion, NT decided to propose to Akuma, saying he "wanted to give the wedding thing a shot." The wedding planning was rather hectic, considering neither NT or Akuma knew how to properly plan a wedding even thought they recieved massive amounts of outside help. The couple were having various problems. NT found himself increasingly unactive in the chats due to IRL things he needed to attend to, causing Akuma to grow a little annoyed; However, she reamined calm and respected his space. The original wedding date was set to October 5th, but NT had it moved to Novermber 5th due to his inactivity. Akuma was a bit disappointed, but saw no harm in the decision. The big breakup happened on the day of the couple's wedding. Akuma waited eagerly for her fiancee to arrive. To her extreme distaste, NT arrived briefly into the chats for a few seconds and seemed to forget about the entire wedding. Completely enraged, Akuma did the unthinkable. She openly broke up with NT and completely thrrew him aside, adding more shock to all of the Dollars. Only a few days later, Akuma was seen with Squiggles Shizu, a fellow user who had become infatuated with Akuma's ways. NT seemed to be unaffected with the new relatioship, much to Akuma's displeasure. Eventually, Squiggles became too infatuated with Akuma, causing him to be more of an annoying pet than a lover. Akuma shortly opendy and nonchalauntly broke up with him and remained single for a long time. After awhile, NT and Akuma began talking casually to each other once again, throwing in the occasional flirty remark on each part. For an odd reason, whever the two would talk, the other Dollars members would become quiet.Eventually, NT and Akuma discovered they both yearned to have the other back, finding to be unsatisfied with not being together. In order to celebrate, the once again couple went into BBS and continued the passionate adventures they both missed so much. After the event, Nt claimed it to be an "arousing success". The Marriage: Once both Akuma and NT had settled themselves in "family" mode with their loving son, talk of marriage was constantly the topic of discussion among the couple's friends. At first, Akuma was reluctant, seeing as last time the two planned to get married NT vanished literally at the altar. When Elliot heard of the talk, he was rather shocked to find that his parents were not married, believeing Akuma to be a "single mother". Seeing that her son was displeased with their family situation, Akuma eagerly approached NT at random and asked for his hand in marriage. He happily accepted, however, many wondered if the ceremony/marriage would even happen because of their last marital attempt. Luckily, the marriage did happen, although it was extremely rushed seeing as the priest, SingSong, was tired and wished for sleep. The Child Talk of Akuma's expected child has always been a common point, however she commonly disregarded it or simply avoided the question. However, on February 6, 2011, the demon was informed that her long anticipated child was "born". The child's name is Elliot Reed, an apparently asexual and passive male. At first, Akuma was a bit reluctant at meeting him, but his rather awkward social charisma and gentleman-like mannerism won her over. She immediately fostered an extremely powerful maternal bond with her beloved son. Akuma then decided that her son had to meet his father NT, although she was a bit nervous onto how he would react to meeting his child. Thankfully, Nt was delighted with his offspring and embraces his new family lovingly. Due to recent eventts, it has been discovered that under close examination, Akuma has appeared to form a sort of "motherly" attitude when around her son. she is constantly seen cuddling, hugging, and kissing him with complete adoration, much to her son's discomfort with physical contact. Akuma is one to do absolutely anything to make her darling boy happy, as she grows extremely hostile when he is either put in danger or when he is found in the topic of sex. Akuma has told Elliot that he is not allowed to have sex until he is 30, for she fears that with her own blood running within him, he will sprial down into a life of promiscuity. Akuma and Other Men Although NT is Akuma's most recognizable lover, the demon seductress on occasion gives into her nautral instincs and goes after more innocent men in hopes of "corrupting" them. She does not necessarily deem them "lovers", but she does have her fun with them. For awhile, Akuma found herself in a fling with Keiichi, the highly known Pedo King. At first meeting, Keiichi was infatuated with Akuma's sensual yet threatening words. He immediately decided that he wanted to make Akuma one of his many queens in the Pedo Kingdom. When he asked Akuma to be his queen, she immediately shot him down, claiming she hates sharing any sort of power with anyone. The rejection only fuled Keiich's burning desire for the "demon woman", as he would often bring up the offer and be rather flirtateous with her. Akuma had a minor attraction to the man begging for her, due to her nature, and she would often tease him. Eventually, Keiichi offered Akuma the position of "Goddess" of the Pedo Kingdom. The offer immediately sparked Akuma's interest, thus making her agree to his terms. After hearing the news that NT declared war on Keiichi, Akuma has a small notion that NT did this simply to separate Akuma and Keiichi. One of Akuma's encounters had been with Rinzuo, a once perfectly innocent man. At first, Akuma deeply disliked him, for he would often ignore her and focus his attention on Duckie. He also said that NT and Akuma's "sexual adventures" disgusted him, offending Akuma (he also said thatAkuma reminded him of a buff man from Street Fighter). Even with all those negative feelings towards each other, Akuma found herself greatly interested in the man. She then found herself wanting to claim him as her own, despite his love for Duckie. The moment came when Rinzuo stated he no longer loved Duckie, but Duckie had discovered she actually love him. Akuma then made her final move and with a devious smirk and a lick of her lips, Rinzuo fell for her. The two engaged in a rather steamy make-out scene (one that caused Ichigo to get grounded). NT discovered this and became rather upset. Rinzuo and NT are often found in semi-heated banter over Akuma. Akuma simply ignored this, until August 19, 2010. Akuma was with NT as usual, when Rinzuo entered the room. Akuma naturally went to greet him warmly, but NT then preceeded to attack Rinzuo (also because Rinzuo had broken Duckie's heart). Rinzuo then stated that Akuma should chose who she wanted to be with. Akuma immediately withdrew and simply said she wanted the two to fight over her. Rinzuo stated he was too lazy, but NT was determined to have Akuma all to himself, telling her "I would fight anyone if it meant I could have you all to myself." Akuma and NT were shortly kicked out of the room by a very angry/jealous Duckie because of their highly intimate behavior. Akuma's Ultimate Plan While NT was abesnt from the chat for two days, Akuma decided to indulge her life-long desire for world domination. She quickly sided with Vino who was very fond of the idea of "ruling and manipulating" the world. The plan was simple: Get complete and utter control of the world and human race by means of manipulation. Although Vino suggested many effective ways of going about that plan, Akuma was strong on sticking to her own mastered way of manipulation: Sexual manipulation. She explained to Vino that "Sexual impuulses are programmed into every human's brain by nature, so why not use their most animalistic urge against them?". Vino happily agreed and applauded Akuma for being very creative. For a few days, the two worked closely together while avoiding causing suspicions from other users. Akuma then insisted that if they were going to use sexual manipulation, Vino must expand his horizons on sexual performance. Akuma happily offered to teach him some trick/ sleep with him, but the two have yet to actually engage sexually. When news of this plan finally broke out, NT was (and still is) very suspicious of the two's motives. He still believes that there is more to the plan than the two masterminds let on. In an attempt to learn about the seriousness of this plan, NT asked Akuma what she cared about more: Her and Vino's plan for world domination or him and their child. Akuma was resisliant at first, but then she admitted that she cared about NT and their child more. With the recent arrival of her child, Akuma discovered that she can both raise a child successfully AND conquer the world. She figured she would once again place her plan back in action, eager to have the world on its knees before her. However, her motives and ideals for this plan are unknown by all (although everyone can anticipate it will be sexual in some manner, for it is always sexual).. Akuma and Other Users Although Akuma enjoys verbally targeting people, she has admitted to taking a liking to a select number of people. Orihara, Sparklegloss, and Ekim were the first people Akuma met on her first day on the chatrooms. That same day, Akuma met and picked a fight with Aki over who loved Orihara. Akuma eventually grew bored of the fight and gave up, but Aki had formed a deep hatred for her which is still strong today. Although Aki and Akuma are natural rivals, they often forget their differences when talking about yaoi or when planning to molest or sexually harass someone. Along the list of people Akuma considers "friends" are Duckie/ littleduckie, Egg, Anima, and HomoMilk (although she does not refrain from flirting/toying with him and/or using him for her own personal gain). She will usually refrian from being harsh to them, but being Akuma, she does not feel any sort of guiilt or resentment when she does teases them. Recently, Akuma has become rather aquainted with Celty, despite the fact that Akuma had raped Shinra. The two seem to have forgiven and forgotten the whole incident and have become rather close. Hugging and embracing is often found between the two. Recently, Akuma has established an incredibly strong friendship with Deet. The two consider each other "BEST FWIENDS" and are often siding with one another. When AKuma first stumbled upon Deet, she knew that they would become great friends. Akuma and Deet: Ever since the Panda torturing event that brought the two together, Deet and Akuma have been practically inseparable, their friendship forever floushing. Akuma has been commonly seen to clearly favorite Deet, for she feels extremely close to her. Deet has even promised her IRL brother (formally known as Seaweed in the chats briefly) to Akuma in matrimony, claiming that the marriage of Akuma and Seaweed will make them truly sisters/family. The two excentric pals can be constantly seen talking simply between one another, usually involving either Nine, Italians, pasta, tambourines, music, plays, and other random things. Akuma and Kururi Out of the seemingly never-ending list of users Akuma dislikes, Kururi easily tops said list. The two never had a good relationship to start out with, as Kururi helped molest Akuma in one of NT's "punishments", thus giving Akuma the impression that Kururi was someone to be wary of. Akuma constantly annoyed by Kururi's smart-alec comments and empty insults that she sends her way, often duing one of Akuma's and NT's sexual encounters (although both NT and Akuma think Kururi is just jealous). Akuma also strongly believes that Kururi actually likes NT despite her harsh exterior, causing Akuma to harbor a natural hatred. To get back at Akuma for being "a whore", Kururi will often hit on NT, thus driving Akuma to strike back by flirting with and/or suggesting sexual acts with HomoMilk (Kururi's interest and "pet"). This also is the cause of Kururi hating Akuma even more. The two constantly argue, but they both share some sort of "mutual respect" for one another (although neiter of them will admit it). They both share rather similar qualities and the two also have very similar ways of dealing with certain situations. Recently, after discovering that Kururi had seduced and had sexual relations with NT multiple times in her absence, Akuma's hatred for Kururi skyrocketed. The two constatnly argue and fight over NT, who simply watches the two. More recently, Akuma has acquired a rather peculiar "obsession" with Kururi. Akuma is convinced that the similarities between the two is a sigh that they are in fact, sisters. Akuma now lunges herself at Kururi every chance she gets, often smothering the other with hugs and affectinate looks. Altough Kururi denies this strongly, Izaya aka Cereal Box has deemed Akuma the newest edition to the Orihara family. Since then, the two have had a rather prosperous and strong friendship. They can usually be found engaging in witty and playful banter with one another VIA Skype. Akuma and Duckie: Since they first met, Akuma and Duckie have been known to disagree with each other in pretty much everything. But despite their differences, the two have a great friendship, although they have their rocky moments (mostly due to Akuma's inability to stop sleeping around). Akuma has grown fond of the once innocent and now whorish duck. Akuma and Kanra (adoptive mother): Although Akuma and Kanra have an extremely close relationship with one another, neither of them really recall how they first met. The two agree that their first encounter was most likely Kanra laying claims to Akuma as her adoptive mother, which to that Akuma nonchalauntly agreed to. The two now have an unbreakable bond with each other, as they talk constantly about literally everything. Akuma cares for Kanra very much, finding her odd and rare moments of "moe-blobness" extremely endearing. Akuma and Sinsong: The sole benefactor to the meeting of SinSong and Akuma was men. Simply men. One random day in the chats, SinSong was posting numerous pictures of extremely attractive men, instantly and naturally grasping a hold of Akuma's attention. Since that faitful day, the perverted and mancrazed duo have instated the famous "Happy Mansion", a mansion owned by the two simply for the purpose of letting their "claimed" attractive men run around dressed in barely any clothes (or none at all). The actual list of resident men in the mansion is long, however it seems to be ever growing. Akuma considers Sinsong to be almost like a second side to her, for she feels that their love for men has brought them closer than ever. She credits Sinsong for getting her hooked onto the popular game series Assassin's Creed, mostly due to either the greatness of the game of the deliciously attractive pairings. Girl Talk Although Akuma usually prefers being surrounded by the male gender, she still has a feminine side to her. On July 19th/20th, Akuma found herself discussing "Girly things" with Kururi, Anima, and Duckie/ littleduckie. The women discussed several topics ranging from in-depth conversations to flat out random topics (the conversations shifted from Crocs to Butterfree and Ash Ketchum to genetalia and somehow ended up on Lilo and Stitch). During the conversation, the other three women voiced their opinion on men in general, saying they were "complicated, stupid, and moronic." The three women seemed to share a blind hatred for the male gender, much to Akuma's distaste. Akuma then decided to help out the women in their "guy problems", and Akuma has much experience in that area naturally. Akuma tried to help "guide them to the light", but the other women were too hung up on their hatred to listen attentively. Akuma eventually gave up and decided to simply enjoy listening to their easilly-soluble problems. On July 27-28, another Girl Talk session was induced. The participants this time were Akuma, Duckie, and Deet (Izaya soon showed up, but the three women let him stay as the "gay friend") This session was alot more strict on the "girls only rule", as they would often yell "VAGINA OR GTFO" at any new guest in the room. The talk consisted of approximately two hours of caps lock and shouting womenly things like "Shopping, scented candles, talking about feelings, and menstrual cycles". Besides the feminly chaos, the three actually discussed things like the "very few men" of the Dollars chat (NT and Homomilk were the prime topics). The women then discussed things like age and real life situations. The conversation was even filmed and uploaded to Youtube, but the women refuse to share the link due to the fact that "the men might see it". This Girl Talk simply established an EXTREMELY strong friendship between Akuma, Duckie, and Deet. HACKED BY DEET: EPIC QUOTE FROM THE ALL AMAZING AKUMA: ''' :"SHUDDUP OR I SWEAR I WILL RAEP YOUR ENTIRE PATHETIC GENE FUCKED FAMILY WITH A RUSTY SCREWDRIVER WHILE CHANTING NURSERY RHYMES" Deet feels this quote portrays precisely why NO ONE should mess with Akuma. Deet also wishes to say; All who are reading had better love Akuma. Or I'll hunt you down and FORCE you to love Akuma. (thank you that is all) /endHack''' : :Another note from Deet: For a time it seemed dear sweet innocent kind and loving Akuma had been tamed. A shell of the demon goddess she had once been. My faith in Akuma was restored however, on the night of October the 8th. When she said these touching words: :"get the fuck out or i will rape your entire family with a screw driver while slapping you across the face with a dead coyote carcass" :As you can clearly see, it's safe to say that the demon antelope is back. (iluaku) : Other Information *Akuma has stated her age (sort of), but it is in the range of 15-21. *Her birthday (or day of creation as she calls is) is August 7th. *Akuma's soulmate is without a doubt, Darren Criss. She is certain that her climb to fame will eventually cause their paths to cross, eventually forming a romantic and undying love between the two. Akuma is extremely protective of this love, stating that "anyone who gets in the way of our love will be violated by their own spinal chord and set on fire while their cut up family watches as they are raped by a rabid pack of African Hunting Dogs". *Although she has a deep hatred with anything girly, she will never refuse any form of chocolate or sweet. *She is a writer, artist, pianist, actress, and singer. *Akuma has a prominent distaste for women, claiming that they are "complicated and plain impossible to reason with. And they are so not as cool as men." *Akuma can, and will, catch every single movie reference mentioned in the chatrooms. Category:Users